


Early risers

by Cool_Rocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Card Games, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, New Years, Osamu is very tired, POV Outsider, cooking together, fukuatsukita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Rocks/pseuds/Cool_Rocks
Summary: You would think the person inviting you over to their house would at least be awake by the time you arrived but Atsumu has no such notions of politeness, especially when it came to the likes of Osamu.Osamu suffers throughout the day, and how fondness can be hidden under kicks and jokes and the winter entices nothing but closeness
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Kita Shinsuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Fukunaga Shouhei/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 6





	Early risers

Osamu banged on the door once, then twice, before letting out a grumble as he dug through his bag in hopes he’d find the spare key Atsumu had lended off to him years ago with no real intent to get back. Pushing through into his brother's home after standing outside in the winter chill for the last seven or so minutes, welcomed by the warm air and cosy atmosphere of the over decorated interior which was littered with photos of Atsumu and his partners everywhere it seemed the three of them could find space for.

He hears a snore from down the hall and lets out a sigh, you’d think the person asking you to come over would be awake in time to let you in but no, not with Atsumu. Osamu rounded into the living room to find Atsumu, Kita, and Fukunaga passed out on their enviously large couch, Atsumu’s face pressed into the back of the couch while his partners are curled up into the spaces he made between the cushions, limbs obviously tangled underneath what looked a four blankets which was barely justified given the weather.

Giving the sleeping throuple one last look he shuffled off into the adjacent kitchen. He could trust Fukunaga to keep the kitchen in somewhat of an order, his highschool self in all his naivety thought that Kita, dear Kita their dutiful captain would have some sense of the kitchen. But, after the volunteering incident a few years back when Onigiri Miya was having a packed night and he still trusted Kita with a frypan; Osamu had quickly learned that a kitchen without Kita in it was a kitchen safer overall. 

Fukunaga stumbled in a few minutes later to the sound of the coffee machine bubbling away, draped in what looked to be one of Atsumu’s jackets as a makeshift dressing gown. They barely spared Osamu more than a glance as they drifted over to the cupboards and began rummaging through them. They seemed to find what they were looking for, ducking out with a bag held in their teeth leaving their hands free to wring the zipper of the jacket up and down up and down and they fiddled with the rice cooker. 

Osamu added a third mug to his line by the coffee machine as Kita shuffled in on Fukunaga’s heels. Kita seemed even less lucid than his partner, odd considering his usual early rising but it seemed the winter chill affected even him. He gave Osamu a curt nod before burrowing his face into Fukunaga’s shoulder, Osamu catching himself from laughing at the surprised chirp they let out at the touch.

And so they continued on, Osamu taking over the eggs from Fukunaga as they stirred soup on the stovetop giggling every so often when Kita would mumble something into their ear with a sleepy smile on his face, evidently happy with their reaction. 

It took setting up for breakfast for Atsumu to finally wake up. Sliding in beside Kita beneath the kotatsu Osamu watched as his twin yawned into Kita's shoulder, attempting to fall back asleep in the crook of Kita's neck while he made a half hearted attempt to shrug him off to get him to eat. “Can't believe you made me come all early just to be dozing off like this.” Osamu made a jab for Atsumu's ankle with his own under the blankets as he complained over his rice. Atsumu let out an obviously fake snore in an attempt to ignore the question but gave in after Osamu kicked him in the shin for the fourth time. “it’s not MY fault that Shou wanted to stay up and watch the New Years specials” Atsumu let out in a whine, tugging at the strings of his hoodie. Fukunaga smirked at Osamu across the table; they were obviously not very bothered by the fact they were the one who got their partner into the situation. Grumbling under his breath about how they NEEDED to stay up for the comedy specials Fukunaga liked, Atsumu finally started digging into his food, kicking Osamu back for his earlier onslaught all the while. 

Kita decided after the table had been cleared that they'd be playing uno. Osamu had no clue why Kita wanted to play uno iif anything he remembered it was a common sight at training camps to see Kita losing spectacularly to Aran and Oomimi many many times. “Just because I have bad luck with a game of chance doesn't mean it isn't fun” Kita hummed out, dodging Atsumu’s cries of the “hidden skills'' needed to be a good player. Osamu bemoaned letting the old captain get near his twin in that moment; it made all of his own tells obvious in comparison and Kita was perceptive enough as it was.

Plucking out the pack from Kita's hands Fukunaga began shuffling the deck with ease, chuckling when Atsumu attempted to take half the deck from them for his own shuffling escapades. Osamu just sighed watching the two of them bicker wordlessly, in Fukunaga's case at least as Kita poured out tea for the four of them.

The games were, something to say the least. First off it was a coin flip to decide who’s home rules they'd play by, Atsumu winning on a tails to Osamu's relief he had heard many times from his twin how convoluted Fukunaga's own could get. Osamu banged his head on the table as Atsumu skipped him for the third time, he wasn't even close to uno and watching Atsumu getting teamed up on by his partners turned from funny to watch to sickeningly cheesy after the first few times as their teasing, which honestly was just badly disguised flirting became more apparent by the twin grins lorded over his brothers head as he banged his own head on the table, albeit his face noticeably more red than Osamu's own which Fukunaga was quick to point out making Atsumu whine into the wood below

They decided to stop after Fukunaga had won three rounds in a row, for as much as they loved him they could only take Atsumu bribing and whining for so long. Fukunaga swept the cards back together, dumping them on Atsumu’s lap. “Well you wanted to shuffle them didn’t you” Fukunaga had been smug ever since their second win sealed the deal with a kiss to Atsumu's nose, pausing for a second before giving one to Kita too. Osamu watched on more fondly then he would have liked, making up for it by heckling Atsumu over his shuffling skills as he fumbled around with the cards still a little pink in the face, too out of it to bite back at the insults to his lacklustre shuffling abilities.

They continued with little things like that for the rest of the early afternoon, bickering over board games and cackling at the quips Fukunaga was able to squeeze in at their expenses over bad plays. Osamu made the jury decision to switch to movies instead after having to live through Atsumu demanding kisses every time he won for the fifth time that afternoon. They decided on comedy specials, again. Osamu wondered if they had any other sort of media in this house; at least the three of them had decent choices in comedians or he wouldn't have anything to distract himself from the cuddling going on across the table. 

Osamu glanced over after the special had drawn to a close to ask if they’d wanna put on a new one only to see the three of them slumped over each other, bodies barely visible from how they'd tucked themselves under the blankets. Atsumu was snoring into Kita’s shoulder while the latter had his arms wrapped loosely around Fukunaga as they lay against his chest. Osamu let out a snort at the sight before pulling himself out from under the table, grunting when his knees cracked at the movement. He gave the three of them one last look before collecting his things and heading for the front door, he hoped Kita wouldn't give him too much grief for leaving without a goodbye but the fact he’d probably be seeing them again at his brothers behest in the next week stifled most of the guilt.

So, back out into the cool air Osamu went, hands tucked in pockets breath white against the grey sky. Out and away from the sleeping lovers, letting them rest for the new year ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years!!! heres hoping to a good 2021
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this it was, very fun to write even if it took a while. Im gonna get bitten so bad for writing this but itll be worth it so >:3c time to write more abt winter even though its summer for me woo hoo!!


End file.
